


Bite off more than you can chew. (I want the real you.)

by peonymangoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A few other nct dream members mentioned, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Frottage, I think that’s all the new stuff, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Neutral Ending, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obsession, Okay additional chapter two tags start now, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Na Jaemin, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Sub Lee Jeno, Teasing, Top Lee Jeno, cock stepping, i guess?, i guess??, implied exhibitionism, kind of??, nana tries to get sum at a cinema but jeno sleep HAHA, pls read, they like it, thigh fucking, this story isn’t as crazy as these wack tags, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: Jeno is obsessed with the new boy Jaemin. He was exactly his type- sweet, cute and naive.It began with the lingering stares at him in class, it continued on when he started to follow him around, hoping for a conversation but always being too shy and it started to get out of hand when Jeno started taking pictures.Though Jaemin might not be as innocent as he seems either.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza nct fic look at me ohmygawd...
> 
> Anyways I’ve been wanting to write some nomin for a while now and I finally did!! I hope I did well and I apologise to my mother for this filth :3

Jeno walks into the classroom, a hand around Haechan’s shoulder laughing about something stupid. When he finally stops and opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is an unfamiliar but pretty, bright eyed boy sitting by the window, the morning sun making his face glow and making his hair gleam. He looked ethereal. 

“Hey Jeno whatcha looking at?” Haechan nudges him on the shoulder and peeks at where Jeno is looking. “Oh, that’s the new student.” 

Jeno brushes off the way his heart pounds, feigning nonchalance. “Huh. I didn’t know we had one.” 

“Yeah, well maybe if you actually paid attention you’d know.” Haechan snickers. 

Still as the rest of the students settle in and as the teacher walks into the classroom, Jeno’s eyes never leave the boy by the window. It’s a miracle that the boy hasn’t noticed. 

“As you all know we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome him nicely. Introduce yourself.” The teacher steps aside to let the boy stand in the centre. 

“Hello. My name is Na Jaemin and I hope to make many friendships while I’m here.” He smiles and he bows and walks back to his seat by the window, all the while doing so with a graceful poise. Jeno traced every curve and every line of his body with his eyes and that’s when Jaemin made eye contact- Jeno’s eyes trailed upwards and Jaemin’s eyes went down. Instead of a charming smile or a small wave, all Jeno could do was blush and look away. Jaemin looked at him with a confused expression for a while before ultimately losing interest. 

Damn it Jeno! He probably thinks you hate him now! You stupid, bumbling idiot! Why did you ignore him?

Throughout the school day, it’s like his eyes were glued onto Jaemin. Every class they were in Jeno would frantically search for him, during lunch he roamed the cafeteria for him. Jeno didn’t even know why he was so enamoured with him. 

Over the course of two weeks, Jeno learned more about Jaemin through observation than anything else. He noticed that his school sweater was always too big, only showing the tips of his dainty fingers. He noticed how he always had a cup of coffee with him and he noticed that Jaeminn hung out with Renjun and Mark- some boys Jeno were on good terms with, and sometimes Renjun hung out with other boys that Jeno didn’t really know or even notice until Jaemin was in the picture. He seemed to be popular with the girls as well, always kind to them and having little chats with them, showing off his dazzling smile. 

It felt so gross. Jeno felt like a creep, watching his every move like a weirdo. The strange thing was that no matter how obvious he made it, Jaemin never took any notice or at least he never let it bother him and Jeno didn’t know which was worse. The more Jeno watched him and saw him, the more obsessed he became, slowly wanting more. 

He really did try hard to talk to Jaemin. They were in the same class and were the same age, it shouldn’t have been hard at all but everytime Jeno came near, a lump grew in his throat and his palms would grow sweaty. Jaemin would look over at him, eyes big and curious and waiting patiently for Jeno to speak while all he could to was stand there and make a face like he was constipated. In the end he’d just walk away and pretend the encounter never happened and simply wish for Jaemin to do the same. 

So he gave up on actual physical, face to face conversation. Jaemin was a social butterfly and he could talk to anybody and Jeno was a popular student so it should’ve been easy. It was driving him crazy, Jeno could charm anyone off their feet and yet, all Jaemin has to do is look at him and he looses all ability to function like a normal human being. He hated it and yet, he still wanted Jaemin. 

Jeno was in the mall one weekend when he spots a familiar face out the corner of his eye. After scanning the crowd for a few seconds he spots Jaemin. He wore an oversized, knitted sweater and he looked like the definition of perfect. Jeno felt so predatory looking Jaemin but gave him a weird rippling feeling in his stomach. 

He’s sitting on a bench eating a jelly packet and he looks almost like a little kid if it weren’t for the giant cup of iced coffee next to him. Before he can register what he’s doing he snaps a picture. Then a few more. Jeno nearly drops his phone in shock. He rushes away from him and into the bathrooms where he takes a look at what he managed to capture. 

Pictures of Jaemin eating jelly, pictures of him smiling, pictures of him sucking his drink through the straw and the last one, where he’s looking straight at him through the photo. It’s obvious he can see the camera and Jeno wants to flush his phone down the toilet. If Jaemin didn’t think he was creepy before, he definitely did now. He squats down onto the floor, burying his face in his hands, imagining other things than straws in Jaemin’s pretty mouth. 

Jeno didn’t actually plan to follow Jaemin home. It had just been a coincidence that they ended up taking the same train which was packed to the brim and Jeno and Jaemin ended up squashed one another.  
It also didn’t help that Jaemin stood infront of him, ass pressed against him.

Jaemin has a pretty nice butt- oh shit. No no no no no!

Of course it is at that exact moment, he starts to get hard. He tries to control it but every tiny, miniscule movement that Jaemin makes, gets him worked up. He starts to feel even hotter than he did before, his neck and face flush red and he’s squeezing his hand so tightly around the rail that his knuckles are turning white. Jeno can’t see Jaemin’s face right now but he wouldn’t be suprised if he could feel it. Jaemin’s the sweet, caring type who’d probably never express his discomfort for the sake of others. God this was so disgusting, Jaemin probably felt violated. Jeno wanted the train to fall and crash into the ground and kill him right there and then. 

He feels Jaemin jolt and he thinks this is probably the saddest experience of his life. He’s never felt so humiliated and he almost moans when Jaemin moves suddenly, rubbing just the right spot. Jeno feels reasonably grossed out by himself but that sudden shift did feel a little deliberate- No. Jaemin would never do something like this. The boy was an angel, who did volunteer work, who always helped others whether it was carrying their books or with directions. 

Jeno really was a stalker wasn’t he? 

After what feels like a millennium, the train finally stops and people rush out the door like a running water faucet. This must be Jaemin’s stop as well because he starts to move and when Jeno feels a pang of sadness at the loss of stimulation, he nearly sinks to the ground in shame. Just before Jaemin goes away though he faces Jeno and there’s no sweetness left in those eyes. 

“Disgusting.” 

It’s like Jaemin spits at his face when he whispers those words to him, with amusement rather than malice. He leaves the train leaving Jeno dumbfounded and at the brink of creaming his pants. 

Jeno had only taken that train line to run an errand for mother who requested he go to the really nice, posh organic shop there to buy some bread. He actually lived in the opposite direction but after that strange encounter with Jaemin, he still has enough willpower to use that train. 

He wouldn’t call it willpower, he’d call this desperation instead. Jeno would wait for Jaemin to leave the classroom and abandon everything he was doing to rush after him, making sure they took the same train. His friends nagged him about it, he almost got in trouble with the teachers for it and yet, he still did it. They stood together, pressed up against each other, usually Jeno behind Jaemin and despite the size difference, he felt incredibly small leaning over Jaemin. 

And each time that they stood together in the train, it seemed to get dirtier and raunchier than the last. Jaemin would start moving against him on purpose and he’d get Jeno to lean down low to his own level just to whisper sinfully vile things to him. 

“Are you hard? Again?” Jaemin says, straining neck toward him amidst the crowd. “How much stamina do you have to be this way everyday?” 

Jeno would only not, not trusting himself to let out anything other than pitiful moans if he opened his mouth. 

“Oh, such a poor baby aren’t you?” Jaemin would coo at him in mock pity, sneakily reaching back to touch him. 

Jeno gasps, right into Jaemin’s ear and he shivers against him, only adding more pressure to Jeno’s crotch and this time, he can’t hold in the whine. 

“Yes, that’s what I want to hear. Are you finally breaking? After all this time?” Jaemin starts stroking him through his pants roughly. “Did you get this worked up because of me? Did you not jack off or anything?” 

“I- I did...” Jeno answers him, voice starting to crack and he wished he were lying. To be honest, almost every other day once Jaemin got off on his stop, Jeno got off on the next and went back home, trying to ease the erection away. Once he’s home, he takes a long, warm shower thinking about Jaemin, thinking about how roughly he treats him, his slim, lean body, his small fingers pulling him down and his pretty, twinkling eyes and soft pink lips ushering filthy, terrible things to him, telling him he’s digusting and sick and twisted - All the things you’d never even assumed Jaemin would think about in school. 

“Aw you did? You jerked off to me?” Jaemin’s voice is sarcastically sweet and still, it’s smooth like honey and Jeno wants to hear it forever. “That’s digusting. How do you think that makes me feel?” 

“Disturbed?” Jeno pants out, barely paying any mind to the people around them. 

“Oh you guessed it right! Who’s a good doggy!” That was new. Jaemin almost never talked this much, usually just pushing him around with his actions. “My little doggy wants a treat right?” 

Jeno nods and this is the closest he’s ever been, any longer and he might actually cum in his pants like a fourteen year old. “Please-“ 

The train stops and Jaemin instantly moves away. 

“Wait, Jaemin-“ 

He winks before walking out, ignoring him and leaving Jeno all alone, worked up and pleasantly humiliated. (Or at least however pleasant it can really be.) 

Jeno’s sitting in class and once again, his eyes are focused on Jaemin, who’s now idly fiddling around with his pencil, scribbling things down onto his paper before erasing them again, the sun radiating off him, making him look like an otherworldly being. This Jaemin was the one he thought he knew, the one he thought he could slip away from, while being infatuated with to the brink of obsession. 

The real Jaemin is sadistic, cruel and tempting, despite his pretty face, charming smile and gentleman like manner. Nothing ever gets past him, almost as if he waits for a deviant like Jeno to show up and pounce on him and trap him down. He doesn’t know if he’s got split personality or something but perhaps it’s revenge for being a weird stalker. Perhaps it’s revenge for the photos. Perhaps it’s revenge for being a pervert on the train. The worst thing was probably that Jeno liked it - craved it almost. He liked all the fuckery that came with Jaemin and all Jeno wanted was Jaemin. 

As Jeno taps his fingers silently on the table, still admiring his soft cheekbones and the warm honey brown colour his eyes turn into when he leans on his arms in just the right position to let the sun shine on them, Jaemin spots him staring. Jeno freezes, eyes going wide but Jaemin still looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights, typical curious, airy-fairy Jaemin, too sweet and warm for his own good. Jaemin looks left and then he looks right before his pursed lips turn into a smirk and mouths at him. 

“Creep.” 

Jeno feels a shiver go down his spine and it digusts him - it digusts him that he loves the harsh scrutiny. 

Jeno is sitting opposite of Jaemin in a quiet corner of the library. Truthfully, he’s excited, he can actually have a reason to talk to him now and it’ll be under Jaemin’s weird facade as well. 

Jaeminseems a bit flustered right now, skirting eyes and twiddling fingers. Maybe he’s debating which persona to use. Maybe the reason why is because they’ll actually have to work together because their teacher put them as partners for a project. That doesn’t matter, Jeno’s been itching for a proper conversation with Jaemin since he’s been here. 

Jeno did know that Jaemin was slightly extroverted by nature so it didn’t suprise him that much when he started talking to him as if they were just normal classmates. 

Jaemin smiles and opens his exercise book. “So what should we do Jeno? Since this is a literature project on the-“ 

“Jaemin.” Jeno doesn’t like this treatment, like he was just a classmate. 

Jaemin plays around with his hair for a bit before turning to him, still looking awfully handsome. Jeno can feel his heart rising to his throat but he still holds on. 

“I think we’re more familiar with each other than this. There’s no need for such formality.” 

Jaemin stills for a moment, lips pursing before ultimately smiling again, though he seems more amused than anything. “Okay Jeno, you may know lots about me but just a reminder I know nothing about you.” 

Jeno feels a chill go down his spine. He doesn’t like where this is going, not with Jaemin staring him down. 

“Maybe it’s because I haven’t had the time but I haven’t been able to do my fair share of stalking around and taking photos-“ 

“Jaemin wait-“ 

“Following me on the trains, popping a boner like a pervert although I will take some on the blame for those incidents.” 

“Jaemin.” Jeno breathes shakily. “I promise you, although it doesn’t look like it, I’m not a total weirdo. I didn’t mean to upset you or-“ 

Jeno stops talking once Jaemin starts laughing, like he’s mocking him. “I’m sorry but what you’re saying seems really contradictory right now.” 

“That’s what I am trying to say!” 

Jaemin reaches for his hand and holds it, caressing his thumb over it softly, comforting him. “Shush. Don’t worry because I actually I kind of liked it.” 

“Huh? Liked what?” 

“I like pathetic guys like you.” Jaemin looks up at him, smiling freely and looking much too innocent for the terrible things coming out of his mouth. “I like playing around with perverted weirdos like you. Could you handle that?” 

Jeno can feel the both of them slowly inching closer. “But haven’t you already been playing with me?” 

“That was nothing baby.” Jaemin giggles. “I can show you so much more, fools like you always bite off more than they can chew.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Jeno growls and Jaemin’s elegant fingers reach under his chin and start scratching him like he were some animal. It’s degrading but oh, how hot it makes Jeno feel. 

“Puppy wants to play?” Jeno is pretty sure that Jaemin was mostly joking, saying this just to he silly but Jeno finds himself lolling his tongue out standing up to get closer to Jaemin who now only lightly grazed his face with his hand, mouth hanging slightly ajar. 

“Come. We have an hour to spare.” Jaemin is quick to pull him up and drag him to bathrooms which Jeno didn’t even know were in the library. 

Jeno is flung onto the closed lid of the toilet seat and Jaemin straddles him, arms resting on the back wall, caging Jeno in. Without much thought, Jeno starts mouthing along the length of his arm, glancing up to see Jaemin watching him intently. 

“Enjoying yourself Jeno?” Jaemin sneers down at him. Jeno only nods, he’s longed for a moment like this for so long. He wants to worship every inch of Jaemin and fuck him senseless - he wants Jaemin to be his. 

Then, Jaemin knees him in the crotch, making his spread legs close upon instinct. “Spread them slut. You liked it so much on the train so don’t get shy now.” 

Slowly, Jeno slounches down and spreads his legs open, letting Jaemin lift a leg up and step on his crotch. “Ah - Jaemin!” 

“Do you like that? Is it better than the train? Hm?” Jaemin continues grinding and twisting his shoe in, and Jeno only feels himself growing harder under him. The pain hurts him and yet, he finds himself loving it. It was absurd but he didn’t care in the moment, hands reaching out to hold onto Jaemin’s leg, fingers trembling. 

“Aw, is it too much puppy? You like it too much?” Jaemin coos at him, batting his eyes and pressing down harder onto him, sending jolts of pain and pleasure tingling down his spine. Jeno grips onto Jaemin’s calf tighter, making him stay in place, giving delicious friction against his clothed cock. It felt rough and harsh and it made his head spin with pleasure. “Huh? Come on answer me? Or I’ll stop.” 

“No no - please don’t stop.” Jeno moans. “It’s - ah! So good.” 

“Ugh. Absolutely pathetic.” Jaemin puts all his weight on him and the feeling gets overwhelming. “Ah wait, wait! Too much, too much!” 

“Ah too much?” Jaemin shakes his hands off easily and removes his foot, making Jeno whine pitifully. 

Jaemin straddles him again, dick nestled right against the soft curves of his ass and Jaemin takes his hands and puts them around his face. “Aw you poor baby. What does puppy want?” 

“Hah... anything - you. Puppy wants you.” Jeno pants, moving his faces away from his face and onto the slim of his waist. He starts moving his hands up Jaemin, feeling up his sides and and down his thighs. Jaemin takes off his sweater and chucks it down onto the floor and starts unbuttoning Jeno’s shirt but leaving his tie. Once Jeno sees the sweater off, his hands rush to Jaemin’s shirt, ripping it open with such force that the buttons almost pop off. Jeno’s mouth latches onto Jaemin’s body instantly, kissing and sucking every inch of the soft, tan skin he could find. 

“Jeno-“ Jeno doesn’t bother listening, his teeth grazing against his nipple before running his tongue over it, relishing in the way Jaemin shivers above him. “Jeno- wait stop-“ His hands find their way down to Jaemin’s ass and he holds him there, his own hips starting to move on their own. 

Jaemin grabs onto his tie and pulls his head back, making him lose all focus and his hands let go off Jaemin who quickly stands up and lifts a leg up to Jeno’s chest. Jaemin’s shirt is unbuttoned with bite marks and hickeys across his torso, his cock is hard inside his pants yet, Jaemin still has his hold over Jeno, eyes sharp. “Who said you could do that puppy?” 

Jeno looks down at the foot and then back at Jaemin who sighs. “Are you so desperate, you couldn’t wait for me to say when you could move? You useless, pathetic, horny little mutt. I should punish you for being so naughty.” 

Jeno has no shame apparently, because he trails his lips across Jaemin’s leg and only reaches up to his knee before he pulls away. Jaemin kneels down infront of him and unzips his pants and Jeno’s cock springs with fierce velocity. 

“Choose a number Jeno.” 

“Um... eight?” 

Jaemin brings his hand down and slaps his cock, hard. Jeno yelps and he flinches, making the toilet bowl shake. “Good. I’ll slap your useless doggy cock eight times starting now. I hope you learn from this puppy.” 

Jaemin brings his hand down again, this time hitting the side and Jeno cries out making Jaemin smile. He slaps him again, twice in a row and back to back, making globs of precum dribble out. “Look at you, how wet you are... Do you enjoy this puppy?” 

Jeno looks down at him, pupils dialated and mouth hanging open and panting. “Y- Yeah..” 

Jaemin tuts and this time, aims for his balls, making him scream. 

Jaemin laughs. “Oh come on, just three left. You’re not even supposed to be enjoying it, how much of a painslut are you Jeno?” He slaps his cock again and Jeno cries out again, babbling nonsense. 

The last two hits were next to each other and they made him scream so loudly, Jaemin had to muffle his mouth with his hands, grinning down at him all the while. 

“You feeling okay puppy?” 

“Ah - so good... more... please.” Jeno breathes out, eyes unfocused and watery. 

“More? Puppy wants more?” Jaemin plays around with the head of his cock, making him squirm. “Look at this, pathetic, wet red cock. You’re a useless puppy.” 

Jaemin goes back to sitting over him again, and the friction of his bare cock against Jaemin made him quiver. “Since puppy took to my punishment so well, I think he deserves a little treat. Don’t you want a reward Jeno?” 

Jeno nods, hands already reaching for Jaemin’s hips, pulling him down closer. Jeno almost expects Jaemin to object and push him away but when Jaemin just settles down and grabs onto his shoulders, Jeno strengthens his grip. Jeno starts bucking his hips up and in turn, Jaemin starts grinding his ass down onto him, stimulating his poor cock. “Is this good Jeno? Doesn’t it feel great humping me like a little doggy in heat?” Jaemin shoves two fingers into his mouth, making him suck on the digits and whatever drool comes out, fall out and down his chin and down past his neck. It’s messy and it’s hot and feels so, so good. 

Jeno doesn’t say anything, he only growls and suddenly pushes Jaemin off of him and turns him over, bending him over the toilet seat. “Oh? What’s this Jeno? Who said you could do - huh?” 

Jeno pulls his pants down, ignoring Jaemin’s cocky tone and lines his cock inbetween his thighs. Jeno starts moving and thrusting, moaning and gasping behind a bewildered Jaemin. This is what he’s wanted for so long - just to have Jaemin to himself, to make make Jaemin his. If he had the time or the necessities, he’d probably fuck Jaemin senseless, showing him how much he’s craved him and how much he’s been crazy for him. But for now, this’ll have to do, the friction from his wet cock and Jaemin’s thighs already driving him to the edge. 

“It’s good isn’t it Jeno? Fucking my thighs like this?” Jaemin squeezes making him moan and Jeno lets out a choked out gasp when Jaemin reaches for his tie, pulling closer so he can do what he’s best at - telling him deliciously filthy things to his face, making him feel dirty and used and degraded. “You feel like you’re in charge now huh? Just cause I let you hump me a little bit?” 

Jeno whines. “Ah I’m close! I’m s-sorry! Jaemin puh- please!” 

“Then stop and get down below me, where you belong.” 

Jeno, although reluctant, does as he is told and sits on the seat once again but hes rewarded when Jaemin’s soft lips wrap around his cock and his warm tongue and hot mouth take him in. Whatever Jaemin can’t fit, he rubs roughly with his hands, his wrists having a certain flick to them, making it feel incredible. 

Jeno cums without warning, shooting into Jaemin’s mouth and making him cough. He doesn’t seem angry though. “Open your mouth.” 

Jeno opens wide and Jaemin spits his own cum into his mouth, some landing his chin and it slowly drips down. Jeno feels particularly used and it sends a warm, stirring sensation in his stomach. “Take it back. Why would I want it?” Jeno swallows it down, even though he’d rather not, and it makes him feel dirty. He loves it. 

“Jeno, I think you’re forgetting something.” Jeno snaps out of his haze and sees Jaemin with his cock out, smirking at him. 

Jeno eagerly takes him in his mouth, despite never doing anything like this before, breathing heavily against him already. “Oh that’s a good boy, that’s right just like that, just relax.” 

Jeno whines and gradually accepts more, until Jaemin’s cock reaches his throat and he has to pull away, coughing violently. “Jaemin I’ll do it again-“ His hoarse voice is cut off by Jaemin. 

“It’s okay puppy, another time.” Jaemin smiles and got himself over one of Jeno’s thick thighs. Then, he grips onto his shoulders and starts riding his leg, hips grinding into him and Jaemin looks completely blissed out, eyes half closed and content sighs and moans slipping out. Jeno watches, memorised as Jaemin keeps riding his thigh. Jeno starts moving his thigh up to match with Jaemin’s movements and he mewls, choosing to have one hand grip his tie and another clawing at his shoulder. “Ah yes! Keep going.” Jaemin moans and he pulls the tie down, making Jeno come face to face with him, noses brushing against each other. “Watch me puppy. Watch your master use you and cum on you.” 

Jeno pulls him down roughly. “Mine.” He whispers harshly and he’s practically moving Jaemin himself. Jaemin chuckles. “Yeah. You’re all mine puppy, and your master is yours.” 

“Oh my- fuck! Yes- ah shit.” Jaemin starts stroking himself why grinding up against Jeno, grip still tight on his shoulder when he finally cums with a loud moan and his head tilts back and his eyes roll back, ropes of cum staining Jeno’s trousers. 

“Mm... Good boy.” Jaemin purrs, scooping some cum with his fingers and shoving it into Jeno’s mouth, who accepts it greedily, who only wants to taste more of Jaemin. 

Jaemin stands up and starts to get dressed. “Wait, Jaemin.” 

“What?” 

“Um... I got hard... again.” 

Jaemin pouts with fake pity. “Aw that’s too bad. But I’m sure you’re more than capable of getting off by youself. Think of all the new memories you have of me okay? Be creepy and pathetic like that alright?” 

He boops Jeno on the nose before he finishes putting on his clothes and cleaning himself up, attempting to look like he’s hasn’t just had sex in a bathroom stall. 

Just after he walks out the door, Jaemin pokes his head in again. “By the way, the bell rang for lunch a while ago, I think we have like forty minutes left maybe? Try to find your friends soon too. Oh and don’t forget your things. Okay see you!” 

Jeno just sits there, a little disoriented and with a raging hard on. He shouldn’t be thinking about it, but he hopes the rest of the day flies by quickly so he can see Jaemin again soon. 

Damn, he really was obsessed but it wasn’t like Jaemin was a saint either. Still, he sat there, still always desperate for more. 

He’s really bitten off more than he could chew with this one but he doesn’t find himself regretting it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno wants to be more than just Jaemin’s plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I’m gonna post the damn sequel that’s been sitting in my drafts for like a month. Eat it up yall. 
> 
> :3

Jeno decides not to take the same train as Jaemin today. He doesn’t have enough shame to face Jaemin like that again. He sits alone on one of the seats, in his proper, actual train back home, the day’s past events replaying over and over again in his mind. 

He can’t believe Jaemin actually did that. He can’t believe he’s actually done that to Jaemin. Jeno tries not to think about it too much because he doesn’t want anymore unwanted boners. The one he had in the bathroom after Jaemin left him was hell, and he had him so worked up again he jacked off in the bathroom stall, stifling his moans and always to the thought of Jaemin. If he didn’t have Jeno wrapped around his fingers then, he definitely did now. 

Jaemin was like a burning flame - he was bright and beautiful, glowing warm orange and yellow but he caused disaster wherever he went. Jaemin had consumed him entirely and Jeno wanted Jaemin to burn him alive. If Jaemin really was a burning flame, Jeno was the moth drawn to it, knowing damn well that it was dangerous yet Jaemin pulled him in so easily, it was almost pitiful. 

The golden expanses of smooth skin, the small of his back, the soft curves of his shoulders and his ass, the warmth of his body and his gentle hands. Jeno could recall it all, how he wished to trace the lines of his lithe body again. He could memorise every feature if he wanted to. 

How he blushed when Jaemin admitted that Jeno was his type and the way he practically trembled on his lap, it made him think how Jaemin would be on his cock, Jeno would make him feel so good but Jaemin would still be able to open that mouth of his to tell Jeno that he was a digusting animal, to spit on him and it would all leave him feeling so used and worthless - the thought of fucking Jaemin again already sent hot ripples in his gut and he has to remind himself that he’s inside a public train right now and if he gets a hard on now it would not turn out very well. 

It’s another weekend when Jeno spots Jaemin by coincidence again. He’s about to go over, maybe say hi or maybe get his brains fucked out again but he soon stops in his tracks when he sees another face. 

Jaemin was walking around with Mark fucking Lee. Jeno knew Mark, they got on well together and he was very much an average boy. He was sweet, a good athlete and always surrounded with hoards of people. So what if Jaemin and Mark were friends? It didn’t concern him and it shouldn’t. The best thing was to leave them alone and let them hang out but Jeno felt his heart twist itself into knots the more he saw them together. What’s more, Jaemin was laughing along with Mark, a sparkle in his eyes and a relaxed airiness to him. 

Looking at them more though, Jeno could tell Jaemin was being fake, the smile was forced, a little too much sideways and not quite turned upwards enough, his laugh was fake, too breathy and giggly compared to his usual laugh, something a little more solid and genuine. This only put one question into Jeno’s mind - Just what on earth was Jaemin doing with Mark? 

He tailed behind them, not too near but not to far and always making sure to blend himself into the crowd. They didn’t seem to be doing anything suspicious, they just looked like they were hanging out. Jeno should just drop this now. Jaemin was allowed to have friends, just because he did it with Jeno one time doesn’t mean he can’t talk to anybody else anymore. Wait - Mark wasn’t like him wasn’t he? Don’t tell him Mark was a plaything for Jaemin like he was. 

But Jeno didn’t want to be just Jaemin’s plaything. He wanted to he everything that Jaemin needed, he wanted to have Jaemin all to himself and never let him go. He knew he could never do that but it was nice to think about. 

Jaemin corners him in the library when monday rolls around. 

“Hey Jeno, how was your weekend?” He smiles and Jaemin looks pure but he knew better than to look past those chocolate eyes. 

“Um... it was fine. Why?” 

Jaemin shrugs. “Oh I don’t know? Maybe because I wanted to know why I was being followed again?” 

Saturday. Mall. Jaemin and Mark. Jealousy. Stalking. Jeno remembers it clear as day. 

“I’m sorry, I saw you and wanted to talk to you but then I saw... him and decided not to.” 

“Why not?” 

“I thought I shouldn’t intrude.”

Jeno looks down at his feet but Jaemin’s hand pulls him back up. “What’s wrong? You jealous?” 

Jeno blinks. “No. Never.” 

“It’s okay. You can be jealous. You can be possessive too. Didn’t I already say that I liked stupid guys like you?” Jaemin laughs and pats him lightly on the cheek. 

“What do you mean by stupid?” Jeno says, ignoring the sparks he feels when Jaemin touches him or the fact that Jaemin said he could be possessive. “And what do you mean by possessive?” 

“What I’m saying is, I like the fact that you’re so obsessed with me you abandon all common sense. Don’t you deny it either because it’s a fact.” Jaemin tuts. “And I said what I said. Isn’t good when a dog is protective of it’s owner?” 

Jaemin steps towards him and Jeno staggers backwards, feeling a little bit like predator and prey with the way Jaemin’s eyes light up maliciously. 

“If you wanna be alone with me sometime soon and show me just how much you want me... meet me at the cinema for a movie at midnight tomorrow.” 

“Huh? Midnight? How would my parents let me out then?” 

Jaemin winks. “You’ll find a way, I’m sure. Anyways, I’m off! Toodles!” 

In the end, Jeno manages to convince his mum into letting sleep over at a friend’s but actually he sneaks his way into the mall and finds Jaemin leaning against the wall at the cinema. He’s wearing a large hoodie and his hair is disheveled. He looks gorgeous even like this. Jeno feels excitement even if all they do is watch a movie. 

“Hm, this cinema hall has no sold tickets yet... I guess this will do.” Jaemin mutters. 

“What’s that got to do with anything? This movie looks super dumb.” 

“Jeno, are we really here to watch a movie?” Jaemin leans in close, hot breath against his ear. “Is that what you really wanted?” 

Jeno shivers and he feels Jaemin smirk against his skin and Jaemin prints out their tickets from the self service machine. Jeno doesn’t know if he’s right but is Jaemin expecting him to just want him for sex or is Jaemin expecting him to want to watch the movie with him? Jeno is greedy and wants both. He wants Jaemin in all forms. 

They sit down in their seats down in one of the rooms down the hall and as expected, they’re the only people there. They sit towards the back as the movie plays and for awhile, things are tranquil. It’s peaceful, Jeno is sitting next to Jaemin and they’re alone. He feels jittery and estatic and when he holds onto Jaemin’s hand and gets his hand held back in return, it’s electrifying. 

Jeno assumes this is how the rest of the night will go although this isn’t usually how he thinks of Jaemin or being with him. Usually he thinks of holding him close and Jaemin holding him down, terrible, vile, sinful things that make the gutters look clean in comparison. He really enjoys it though, being close to him like this was already enough, even if this movie was boring as shit. 

Jaemin massages into his hands, just touching him and Jeno looks over to see Jaemin watching the movie intently. It looks absolutely stunning he thinks, perfectly candid and the screen light reflecting off him, making him look pale and bluish but so beautiful. Perhaps Jeno’s been awfully still and perhaps it’s the way he tilts to the side, trying to get over his boredom but Jaemin ever so gently reaches for his head and he closes his eyes on instinct but he only holds him and places him on his shoulder. 

Jeno still has his eyes closed but his mind and heart are racing. This is probably the softest Jaemin’s been so far and Jeno feels his heart flutter and twist but not in the way it usually does. Jaemin still caresses his hand softly and his thick hoodie is comfortable and his soft, subtle breathing is relaxing. Jeno finds himself unable to fight sleep any longer. 

“Jeno, wake up.” Jeno opens his eyes with a start and sits up. “The movie is over.” 

“Huh? Oh... I fell asleep?” 

Jaemin nods. He’s no longer holding his hand. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” 

“No it’s okay. I dragged you out late.” Jaemin gets up and Jeno follows suit, secretly hoping he holds his hand again. 

“Hey Jeno. Want to stay the night at my place?” 

Jeno smiles. “Sure.” 

The walk back to Jaemin’s house is silent but it’s nice. Something feels different than usual but it’s nice. The ambience between them has changed and Jeno finds himself liking it. The moon and the stars shine down on them and Jaemin looks more heavenly than all of them combined. He looks like shining silver and Jeno almost wonders if he fell out of the sky. Jaemin cheeks are dusted pink from the cold and Jeno holds onto his hand, squeezing firmly. Jaemin looks over at him, looking... dare he say fondly. 

When they get to Jaemin’s room, it’s no longer still and quiet. He pounces onto Jeno and forces him down onto his bed, straddling his hips and hands pressed firmly down onto his shoulders. 

“Fuck you Jeno. I hate you.” Jaemin whispes into his mouth and he kisses him fiercely. “Why are you like this?” 

Jeno, started but definitely not digusted, returns his kiss with equal vigour, leaving his arms by his sides, pliant just the way Jaemin likes him in a situation like this. 

“What do you mean?” He breathes out. 

Jaemin pulls away, eyes staring down at him. There’s an expression that Jeno can’t figure out means. “Why didn’t we fuck in that cinema? I made sure it was empty and we should’ve just taken advantage. Did you really not care for it?” 

Jeno sits up, resting on his arms. “Well we were just sitting there so I thought we just watching a movie...” 

“So you only wanted to hang out with me? That’s all?” Jaemin moves until he’s on his thighs, palms on his hip bones. 

“Uh... yeah I guess. Were we supposed to do something else because if it’s what I’m thinking, that’s like, illegal.” 

“Jeno, we’ve done it on a train.” 

“Yeah but that was like barely anything, it was hot but if it were a whole cinema room then I don’t know what you’re capable of.” 

Jaemin slinks his way upwards again, his lips ghosting his chin. “Wanna find out what exactly I’m capable of?” 

Hands travels up his sides, and instead of answering, Jeno presses his lips onto Jaemin’s. 

“You’re hard.” Jaemin’s hand travels down and flicks his crotch. Jeno gasps and stares back at him, breath hitching. He was hard. 

“Hm, well too bad I feel really tired all of a sudden... We should just go to sleep now.” Jaemin yawns but Jeno can see it in his face that he’s teasing, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“No- “ Jeno slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

Jaemin only smiles wider, pupils dilating. “What? No what? What is it Jeno?” 

“Don’t stop...” Jeno sighs, looking up Jaemin. “Let’s continue.” 

“As you wish puppy.” Jaemin starts to slide down again and he unzips Jeno’s jeans and pulls it down. He mouths along the outline of his crotch, barely sucking and letting his tongue swip across. Jeno’s thighs tremble and when Jaemin bites down softly, he cries out and his hips flinch upward. He can feel Jaemin smirk cruelly against him. 

Finally Jaemin pulls his underwear down and his mouth is immediately on him, hot and wet. Jeno’s fingers grip against the bedsheets and it overwhelms him to even look down at Jaemin with a mouthful of cock in his mouth. 

Jaemin pulls away with a pant, a string of drool or precum, maybe both. “Ah, you’re big. More than I expected.” 

Jeno feels pride at that. He knows his body’s strengths well. 

“Too bad it’s a useless, pathetic thing.” Jaemin flicks the head and Jeno moans. 

“This contols all your decisions right?” Jaemin wraps his hand around and squeezes the length, making Jeno squirm. “Hmm, but puppy seems to like it when I hurt him a little? Hm?” 

Jeno can only nod and he quivers and moans when Jaemin rubs his hand over the head. Jaemin hums with content and continues rubbing like this, making Jeno move about. It’s rather torturous but he loves it. It feels so good. 

Then Jaemin’s warm, soft mouth is back on his cock, pretty pink lips enveloping his length and tongue poking and gliding across. Jeno only pants, gasps and moans. He’s beyond thinking coherently. 

“So which is better? My hand or my mouth?” 

“Angh! Anything!” 

“Oh greedy puppy.” Jaemin shakes his head. “But I like that about you.” 

Jaemin starts stroking leisurely, enjoying the way Jeno quakes. “Hm, you know what? I feel pretty greedy today as well.” 

Jeno opens his eyes, anticipating what Jaemin has in mind. They grow wide when Jaemin starts taking off his pants and taking out the packets of lube from his front pocket. “Wow!” Jaemin mocks him when he catches him gawking. “I know, lucky you huh? Take off your shirt, now.” 

Jeno blinks but does as he’s told. Jaemin takes off his own shirt as well and then he straddles Jeno, arms caging him in against the bed frame. Then bare skin on skin contact feels amazing and Jeno can’t help to silently moan. 

“Oh I know you’re impatient but I’ve got to prepare.” Jaemin kisses him, surprisingly letting Jeno have control over the kiss but he soon realises why - Jaemin’s fingering himself, the small moans and wet sounds as proof. Jeno doesn’t know what come over him in that moment but he stops kissing Jaemin and reaches for the lube packet, spreading the substance onto his fingers and pulling Jaemin’s fingers away. Before he can question or scold him, Jeno’s fingers are already prying his entrance and they slide in easily. 

Jaemin’s grip on his shoulders tighten and he flinches, letting out a startled gasp and he looks down at Jeno, staring down incredulously. “Jeno, you little - what are you-“ 

“Jaemin. Please let me do this. I’ve wanted to do all these things. Please.” Jeno nuzzles his neck, lightly kissing and leans into the touch when Jaemin grips onto his hair. “Jaemin. I want you so bad. Let me hold you please.” 

Jaemin just groans and moves his hips back to meet his fingers. “You’re excused this time. Next time and I’ll make you regret it.” 

Jeno just laughs, twisting his fingers and enjoying it when Jaemin moans and moves against his fingers, shivering above him. He smiles smugly up at him and kisses his nose, this is the stuff Jeno’s been dreaming of. “Okay sure thi-“ 

Jaemin yanks on his hair, pulling him away and making him yelp. “Fingers. Out. Now.”  
Jeno slowly removes them, feeling wet and warm. 

“Aren’t we getting a little cocky here? What? You finger me a little bit and you think you’re all that?” Jaemin snaps. He grinds purposely against his sensitive cock, making him whimper. 

“No, no. I’m sorry.” Jeno flinches, a little scared at Jaemin’s outburst, but also a little more turned on, his gut coiling and uncoiling. 

“You’re so hot when you’re bossy babe.” Jeno says dumbly, fingers creeping towards Jaemin’s ass again. 

Jaemin scoffs. “Seriously? And don’t call me babe.” 

Jeno just sighs happily, ignoring Jaemin. “You’re such a control freak, I love it.” He presses his fingers in, and trying to rub against his prostate. He knows he succeeds when Jaemin gasps softly, wriggling above him. 

“You’re so - ah! Shameless - oh!” Jaemin grunts, blunt fingernails piercing into Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno thrusts his fingers even harder, stifling his smile when Jaemin shivers. “You little bitch - stop now.” 

Jeno does as he’s told and pulls his fingers out and Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. 

Jaemin moves back slightly and the small friction against his clothed crotch is enough to make his breath hitch. Jaemin grins widely at that, and grinds his hips into him again and Jeno lets out a small, cracked moan. His hands travel to his upper thigh, begging Jaemin to stop. This would be - no, this is rather unfair - their weird, twisted power dynamic - Jaemin could do exactly as he liked and have everything according to his whims, Jeno was just there to spoil him rotten. 

However, there was something he liked about that, something depraved in Jeno that craved it, that enjoyed that tiny, little dark side in Jaemin. Of course when Jaemin was being sweet and impulsive, like he usually is, like how he was at the cinema earlier that evening for example, it’s wonderful, it’s fantastic but this - nobody else could have Jaemin quite like he did. Only Jeno had all of Jaemin, whether be it his angelic sweet nature or his somewhat crazy, wicked side that was absolutely power hungry. Jaemin, all of Jaemin was his, and his only - and that was the best feeling of all. 

Or at least Jeno liked to think so. 

Jeno feels Jaemin lining his cock between his ass and Jeno only grips onto his thigh harder. 

“Hands off. I control the pace, got it?” Jaemin snaps and his hands are off him and on the mattress immediately. 

Jaemin smiles devilishly. “Good.” 

Then he sinks down fully and moans, voice like silk as he takes Jeno in all the way as he watches, mesmerised. 

“Ahh...” Jaemin sighs, moving slightly. “I wanted to do this that one time we were in the toilet, but we weren’t - ah! Prepared, so - ah! Jeno!” 

Jeno thrusts his hips up, throwing Jaemin off his rhythm. Jeno simply whines up at him, hoping pity and desperate need will stroke Jaemin’s ego enough. 

“Ah, okay... it’s fine...” Jaemin huffs out - then his hands are in his hair, yanking Jeno up, causing a surprised yelp to come out. “But next time... I’ll chop your dick off. Also be quiet, my parents are home.” 

Jeno freezes. Oh god... parents... would he have to sneak out later? 

“Oh come on... don’t freak out over this. If you don’t move right now I’ll actually kill you.” Jaemin loosens his grip on his hair, and shoves him back down. Jaemin starts riding him faster and rougher. “I said, move now.” He grits out, spitting the words rather than saying them. 

Jeno starts moving his hips upwards like his life depended on it, making Jaemin gasp. “Ah okay, good job.” 

Jeno’s breathing becomes rough and his arms fidget, fists curling and uncurling but nothing is compared to Jaemin. He’s a literal god above him. His little, silent moans, the lithe curves of his body, the moonlight peaking through his window blinds painting his body... he was beautiful and it was all his. 

Jeno leans up and wraps his arms around him, ignoring Jaemin’s sputtering. 

“Mine.” He growls. Over and over again. Jaemin barks out a laugh. 

“Sure thing puppy, I’m all yours.” Jaemin runs his fingers through his hair gently. Jeno bites his neck, hoping to leave a mark - it may do because Jaemin hisses. 

Then, Jeno is attempting to push Jaemin off him. 

“Huh? What’s wrong?” 

“Ah...” Jeno scratches the back of his ear. “Can I... hold you? Switch the position..? Please? Jaemin, please?” 

Jaemin enjoys his begging, so he indulges him. “Sure.” 

Jeno flips the both of them over before anyone could blink and he thrusts back into Jaemin, relishing in the loud moan it produces from him. 

Finally. This is what he’s wanted. He doesn’t think as he keeps thrusting and fucking into Jaemin, kissing and sucking any part of his body he can reach - his chest, his neck and his shoulders are all littered in kisses and red marks that he’ll get scolded for later. 

It doesn’t matter, Jaemin sounds like velvet, looks gorgeous and feels heavenly beneath him. Jeno loves it. 

Jaemin’s arms are around his neck, tugging at the back of his hair and his legs are encircled around Jeno’s hips. 

“Mine.” The possessive feeling comes back, fueling Jeno like an engine. 

“Ah! I’m close!” Jaemin pants out. Jeno reaches down and begins to jack him off, even as Jaemin tells him off for it, but he trembles in his hold and he comes undone, strings of pearly white landing on his torso, along with a slew of moans and curses directed at Jeno. 

“You little shit, Jeno. Why I oughta-“ 

Jeno pulls out afterwards, causing Jaemin to stop. Jaemin smirks and he has a feeling he knows what’s coming - Jaemin wants to get back at him. And he’ll let him. 

“You’re gonna cum on me aren’t you?” He says. Jeno nods. “Mm... I’m almost gonna-“ 

“No.” Jaemin leers. “Sit back.” 

Jeno stops and sits back on his butt and sits with his knees in the air. 

“Okay, you can do it now. Let me see you do it.” Jaemin says calmly and swipes some of his cum off his body and swipes it against Jeno’s lips. 

Jeno begins stroking himself, the embarrassment and previous stimulation along with Jaemin’s predatory gaze has him panting and moaning, cumming into his hand with a grunt. 

Jaemin claps. “Great job puppy! Who’s been a good boy?” Jaemin’s hands are in his hair, petting him. 

Jeno just groans and flops onto his back. 

“Aw are you worn out already?” Jaemin giggles but he chucks him over a small blanket. “It’s late, how about you sleep here tonight?” 

“Thanks.” Jeno mumbles, and with that he feels himself drift slowly to sleep. Though there’s something that prevents that - Jaemin. 

Jeno leans up a little and sees Jaemin laying down next to him, facing away from him. He didn’t know if he was awake or not. Jeno wondered what their relationship was now, and how things would continue from here. Were they fuck buddies or were they just trapped in this convenient arrangement with... interesting... (for lack of a better term) dynamics and aspects. 

He’s bitten off more than he could chew - definitely way more than he could handle but he supposes it wasn’t that bad. He spoons Jaemin from where he is, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and smelling the sweet shampoo of his. Yeah, this wasn’t bad at all. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah... that was... that... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that. I’m not really sure if there’s gonna be anymore continuation but for now... enjoy this little tidbit. 
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the story was enjoyable! Idk if another part is coming but yall just eat this shit up for now. Kudos and comments very appreciated:) 
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
